


The Hands-On Approach

by track_04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Competitive sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rivalry, Semi-Clothed Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: JJ is always up for a challenge. Especially when it comes from Yuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> I love this pairing and I really loved your letter, so I hope you enjoy this belated treat!
> 
> (Takes place post-canon, during the following skating season.)

Yuri has always been bad at hiding just how much losing bothers him. This is especially true when the person he loses to is JJ.

It's one of the things that JJ likes best about the kid--he enjoys the honesty of it, feels a thrill go down his spine every time he catches Yuri looking at him with that all-consuming, burning hatred. 

The others have all learned to ignore JJ by now, too used to his particular brand of arrogance, so it's nice to know that at least one of his fellow skaters is still paying attention to the things he says and does.

This year's Rostelecom is no different. Yuri is there, and every time JJ passes him backstage--making sure to comment on his costume, his hair, his latest performance, because the temptation is too great not to say something--Yuri goes red in the face and gives JJ one of his dirtiest looks. It's oddly flattering, being able to see the effect he has on him.

The competition ends with Yuri standing below JJ on the podium, the bronze medal around his neck and an expression of barely contained anger on his face. JJ only managed silver this time, which he blames on Victor being back and grabbing the gold for himself, but beating Yuri makes it a bit easier for JJ to stomach not getting the top spot. 

JJ smiles for the cameras and keeps stealing looks at Yuri out of the corner of his eye, pleased by just how much he seems to hate every second that they're forced to stand there together. Victor throws his arms around their shoulders and pulls them close together for a few final shots, oblivious of the way Yuri glowers at the camera, no longer even trying to fake a smile. 

They finally finish and Yuri stomps backstage, looking like he's just waiting for someone to say the wrong thing so he can lay into them. 

JJ decides to give him what he wants because he's always been bad at resisting temptation, and Yuri is about the biggest temptation he's ever known. 

He speeds his steps to catch up to him and falls into step beside him, holding out his hand and letting his medal hang in the air in front of them, right at Yuri's eye-level. "I'll let you touch it if you want. So you can find out what a real winner feels like."

Yuri goes still. It's not the anger that JJ has come to expect from him--no dirty looks or swearing or rude gestures, just a stillness that's new and different and more than a little bit unsettling. He thinks maybe he's gone a bit too far this time. For a brief moment, he contemplates apologizing, or at the very least walking it back a little, but Yuri doesn't give him the chance.

"Fine," Yuri says, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

JJ stares for a second, not quite sure how to respond. Agreement isn't one of the things he's come to expect from Yuri. It's almost disappointing. "Really?"

Yuri rolls his eyes and motions at a door a few feet down the hallway. He stalks off, disappearing inside it before JJ has a chance to ask any more questions.

JJ hesitates a moment before he follows him. There's a small voice in the back of his head trying to warn him that this is a bad idea, but he ignores it, his curiosity greater than his fear of dying at the hands of an angry Russian teenager. He does still steal a quick glance at Yuri's hands as he enters the room behind him, on the off-chance that he managed to find a weapon somewhere between here and the podium.

But Yuri's hands are empty, save for his recently-won medal. JJ doesn't breathe a sigh of relief or tell that annoying voice in the back of his head I-told-you-so, but it's a close thing.

Yuri notices the direction of JJ's stare and shoves the medal into the pocket of his jacket, glaring. 

"Don't you want to show it off?" JJ asks, his urge to rile Yuri overriding his sense of self-preservation.

Yuri starts to say something but stops, narrowing his eyes at him. "Lock the door."

"You could at least say please." 

"Just do it," Yuri says and starts to unzip his jacket, stripping it off and laying it across the back of a nearby chair.

JJ's intrigued enough by that to turn and lock the door without further argument. 

When he turns back, Yuri is looking him up and down, not even trying to be subtle. His expression is one part challenge and two parts disgust as he steps forward, closing some of the space between them. 

JJ tries to ignore the thrill that being on the receiving end of that look gives him. He pastes on his cockiest smile, the one that he usually only pulls out when he's trying to win over a crowd. "So, are you going to tell me what this is about or are you going to spend all day staring? Not that I blame you, given the view, but I do have places that I need to be."

"You asked if I wanted to find out what a winner feels like," Yuri says, reaching a hand out to take JJ's medal. He lifts it between them, turning it over in his hand and examining it carefully before he drops it onto the floor between their feet. "But I'm not sure you're a real winner, so you're going to have to prove it."

JJ is torn between the urge to bend over and retrieve his medal and the urge to stay right where he is, caught by the way that Yuri is looking at him. He weighs the importance of yet another medal for his trophy case against all of the time that he hasn't spent potentially doing whatever it is he's about to do with Yuri Plisetsky. 

He decides that he already has too many medals at home to care too much about this one. Especially when it's not even gold.

JJ flashes a winning smile and leans in close. "You can't tell I'm a winner just by looking at me?"

"No. I want you to prove it."

"And how do you want me to do that?"

Yuri narrows his eyes. "Take off your pants."

"And why would I do that?"

"So we can jerk each other off and see who comes first." Yuri reaches for the side zippers on his pants, unzipping them so he can push his pants down onto his thighs. "Whoever comes first, loses."

It should look ridiculous, Yuri standing there half out of his costume, his pants down far enough to showcase his too-pale thighs and nothing but a dance belt hiding him from the world. It doesn't, though, and JJ stares openly, wondering exactly how things ended up like this. Of all the ways he'd imagined getting Yuri out of his pants, this was not one of them.

"You're serious?"

Yuri crosses his arms over his chest. "Why, are you afraid of losing?"

Never one to turn down a challenge, JJ reaches for the zipper on his own pants. "I'm never worried about losing to you, sweetheart."

Yuri's expression remains unimpressed. "You should be."

JJ decides to go all-in, pushing his underwear down and pulling his dick out, enjoying the way Yuri's eyes widen, one corner of his mouth twitching with what JJ assumes can only be poorly-disguised interest. "Well, I'm ready. How about you?"

Yuri mutters something in Russian that sounds less-than-flattering and JJ looks down, waiting to see what he has to offer, but Yuri doesn't seem eager to reciprocate. Instead, he wraps his hand around JJ and starts stroking him without wasting any time on warning or build-up.

JJ hisses and pushes his hips forward, too caught off guard by how good it feels to care that Yuri is essentially cheating at his own game. Not that he'd expected a hand on his dick to feel bad, but there's something about the combination of the almost too-tight grip and the look of slight disgust in Yuri's eyes that makes it feel like more than just a normal handjob. 

The fact that he's wanted this for longer than he's willing to admit probably doesn't hurt things, either.

Yuri smiles, like he knows what JJ is thinking. "Better hurry up. You're losing."

JJ swears and fumbles for Yuri's dick, pushing his hand down the front of his dance belt. Yuri is already half-hard, either out of actual enjoyment or some bizarre reaction to his own anger, so JJ doesn't have as much catching up to do as he could; it's a good thing, since Yuri is making it hard for JJ to focus on anything beyond his own dick and JJ really hates losing.

Yuri seems to share his sentiment, if the way he starts moving his hand faster, working JJ like both their lives depend on it, is anything to go by.

Not to be outdone, JJ thumbs at the head of Yuri's dick, watching the way his eyelids flutter in response. He does it again and gets a glare and a little twist of Yuri's hand in retaliation.

It's probably the strangest handjob that he's ever given or received, but the not-quite-hatred in Yuri's expression and the push-pull as they try to one up each other makes it even better. JJ moves his hand faster, so Yuri tightens his grip on him. JJ plays with Yuri's foreskin and earns a moan, so Yuri licks one of the fingers of his free hand and rubs it against the tip of JJ's dick. JJ leans in for a kiss and Yuri meets him halfway, pushing his tongue into JJ's mouth before JJ has a chance to do the same to him.

He can already feel his orgasm building and knows he won't last much longer, but the noises Yuri is making against his mouth let him know that Yuri doesn't have much longer to go, either. 

Yuri breaks the kiss and pulls back enough for JJ to see his face. He's flushed and red-mouthed and beautiful, and JJ can't decide if he wants to kiss him again or stay right where he is, so he can see what he looks like when he comes.

Yuri's eyes flutter shut, and JJ lets his guard down, thinking that he's already won. It's a mistake, since Yuri uses that moment to slide his free hand down, cupping it around JJ's balls and applying the perfect amount of pressure.

JJ swears and closes his eyes as he comes, unable to do anything except let it wash over him and try to enjoy the moment; when he opens them again, Yuri is smirking at him, looking victorious. 

He should probably be pissed, but he finds it hard to be pissed about anything after a good orgasm. He starts moving his hand again instead, telling himself that the best revenge is to make Yuri fall apart as quickly and as thoroughly as possible. 

Yuri swears in Russian and reaches out, gripping the bottom of JJ's shirt with messy fingers and thrusting up into the curve of his fist, all hints of smugness disappearing from his expression.

He lets himself enjoy it, even if it's only a secondary victory, and leans forward to whisper, "I guess you win."

He's barely finished speaking before Yuri starts to come, adding to the mess already on JJ's shirt and the floor between them. 

JJ works him through it, stopping when Yuri starts to pull away. He drops his hand and stands there, watching Yuri catch his breath, enjoying the way he lets his guard down, just for a moment. 

Yuri doesn't take long to get himself under control, though, his expression going carefully blank as he wipes his hand off on JJ's shirt and takes a step back to start pulling his clothes back into some semblance of order.

"You could have asked first." JJ frowns down at his shirt and, deciding it's a lost cause, strips it off and uses it to clean himself up before getting dressed again. He's just glad he's wearing a costume that requires at undershirt.

"You would have said no, and I wasn't going to use my shirt when yours was already dirty," Yuri says as he finishes zipping up his pants and reaches for his jacket. He slips it back on and smoothes a hand through his hair. 

"Next time I'm bringing a towel." JJ's mostly joking when he says it, so he's a bit surprised when Yuri doesn't argue. He takes the silence as encouragement and reaches up to adjust the collar of Yuri's jacket, mouth tilting up into its usual smirk. "And next time, I'm going to win."

"I doubt it." Yuri makes a sound that's almost a laugh and touches JJ's arm. It looks like he might lean in for another kiss and JJ readies himself for it, trying not to look too eager, but Yuri pushes him out of the way and opens the door instead. Before he leaves, he turns to JJ with a smile and says, "Don't forget your medal."

The door shuts behind him with a loud click, and JJ finds himself standing alone in the sudden silence, feeling an odd mixture of annoyance and hope and something that might actually be fondness. 

It lasts until he looks down at his medal on the floor where Yuri left it, now right in the middle of the mess they'd just made.

He takes a picture of it and sends it to Yuri, along with a text that reads, **You're lucky it's not gold. >:(**

Yuri's reply comes a few minutes later and says nothing but, **)))))))**.

JJ wraps his medal up in his shirt and tries to figure out how many days he'll have to wait until their next competition.


End file.
